


not again

by LykaiosArcturus



Series: curse me with good luck [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 18:11:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9001201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LykaiosArcturus/pseuds/LykaiosArcturus
Summary: “you’ll… you’ll have to let me go Sega-san.”
   Things escalate.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SCREAMS EXACT 100 WORDS.
> 
> i will write proper smut for them.... one day....

Somehow they made it over to Sega’s car. It wasn’t like they couldn’t handle being apart for long, but they couldn’t keep their hands off each other. Sega pressed Liber against the passenger door, holding his face in his hands as he deepened another kiss.

“You… _haa_ ,” Liber sets out a breath that isn’t so much a moan but a whimper. Sega moves lower, his lips pressing small kisses across Liber’s skin. “Sega-san…” Everything Liber said, his voice coming out in half-breaths. “you’ll… you’ll have to let me go Sega-san.”

“I won’t,” another kiss, “not again. I won’t let go.”

**Author's Note:**

> i think im still SWEATS writing smut about them....  
> when i get the plot rolling  
> (you have plot?!)  
> sadly yes


End file.
